


Life Happens

by themusingsofafangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College | University Student Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester is Ben Braeden's Parent, Gen, Past Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Professor Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themusingsofafangirl/pseuds/themusingsofafangirl
Summary: With Ben's daycare unexpectedly closed, Dean is forced to bring him to class. Here's hoping Professor Novak doesn't read him the riot act for disrupting class!
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Life Happens

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the lovely folks on FB who passed this prompt along! Hope you enjoy :)

Dean was late to class, again, and he knew Professor Novak was going to be upset. Well, Professor Novak seemed more of the “not upset, just disappointed” sort. This especially sucked because the subject matter, Religious Warfare in the Modern World, was of particular interest to Dean and the professor was one Dean was loath to disappoint. He hoisted Ben out of the carseat in the back of the Impala and grabbed his coffee and books for class. Checkin his watch, he raced towards the building, praying that the campus police wouldn’t ticket him for parking so close to the Quad. Ben burbled happily from his carrier, bouncing at Dean’s quick pace and waving to everyone they passed.

Dean quickly made it to the door of the lecture hall. Peaking in, he saw Professor Novak had his back turned. “Okay, bud, now would be a great time for you to forget about that new pterodactyl scream you learned.” He shushed Ben and quietly opened the door, darting towards the back of the room and an empty seat. He slid into the chair and adjusted Ben so that he was cuddled up on his lap, leaving space for his notes. Dean quickly started jotting down everything Professor Novak said, worried that everything was important without the context of the start of the lecture.

About halfway through the class, Ben started to get restless. Dean didn’t normally bring him to class, of course, but today had been the day the campus daycare was closed for a deep clean after a nasty stomach bug made its way through the kids and of course Dean had forgotten that until he showed up to drop Ben off this morning. He had tried to get Sam to take Ben, but Sam had two midterms and Jess, Sam’s girlfriend, had nursing rotations. So, Ben got smuggled into class with Dean.

Dean tried to distract his son with one of his plushies, but Ben was not to be deterred. Dean watched in horror as Ben opened his mouth and started to wail, demonstrating his newly acquired screech. “Shhhh shhhhhh shhhh, come on Benny boy, shhhhhh shhhhh.” Dean soothed the child hoping Professor Novak would just keep lecturing. Luck, it seemed, was not on his side.

“Mr. Winchester?” Professor Novak loomed over Dean and Ben.

“Yes?” Dean replied, Ben falling silent as he was distracted by the presence of a new person to whom he could offer a wave.

“Do you require assistance?” Of all the things Dean expected Professor Novak to say, this wasn’t even on the list.

“Assistance?” As Dean stared at the other man, dumbfounded, Professor Novak waved to Ben and gently shook his hand. Dean was amazed to see the instructor’s eyes crinkle in a smile when Ben tried to gum on his fingers.

“I know it can be hard to concentrate when there’s a little one demanding attention. If you’re okay with it, I’m happy to hold him for the remainder of class.”

“You’d do that? For me?” Dean had surpassed dumbfounded and was now firmly on his way to flabbergasted. 

Professor Novak winked at him. “This isn’t my first rodeo with a younger than normal disruptive student.” He reached for Ben and, after a quick second to process it all, Dean handed his son over.

Professor Novak took the baby and headed down to the front of the lecture hall, continuing his presentation as if nothing had changed. Shaking his head in disbelief, Dean shifted into a more comfortable position and resumed his attentiveness to the lecture. The class proceeded in this manner, only pausing briefly for Professor Novak to grab the baby carrier for Ben so that he could teach with both hands. The entire time Ben seemed captivated by the animated way Professor Novak relayed the material of the class. Much happier with his front row seat, Ben returned to his naturally sunny disposition for the rest of the class.

Eventually, Professor Novak wrapped up his lecture and Dean took an extra second to pack everything away, hanging back so that the other students would leave first. He waited patiently as the rest of the class filed out, taking a moment to coo at Ben before they all left. When the three were finally alone, Dean approached the professor.

“Thank you so much, Professor Novak. I’m so sorry about this.”

“No need to apologize, Mr. Winchester. My new student was perfectly behaved.” Professor Novak’s smile set Dean at ease.

“I promise this won’t happen again. His daycare was unexpectedly closed today and my brother had an exam and couldn’t watch him.”

“Again, Mr. Winchester, no need to worry. Life happens.” Professor Novak removed Ben from the carrier, passing the child back to his father. “And, if life happens again, know that you are always welcome to bring him here.”

“Thank you so much. I really appreciate it and Ben clearly enjoyed spending time with you!” Dean’s earnestness shown through in his enthusiasm to thank the professor.

“Well, I look forward to seeing Ben again, hopefully in the not to distant future!” Professor Novak gave Ben a finger to play with. “He certainly made class far more enjoyable for me, and I’m sure there were a number of students who actually paid attention to the front of the classroom for once!”

Releasing the instructors finger, Ben insistently patted at Dean’s face. “Da da da da da.”

Dean chuckled, “Well, Professor Novak. I think that’s my cue to get this munchkin back home so we can get some lunch into him!”

Professor Novak held the door for Dean and Ben, “It was a pleasure, as always, to have you in class today, Mr. Winchester!”

The smile the professor received in return was small, but genuine. “Thanks, see you around!”


End file.
